Doctor Please
by tauputau
Summary: Kisah 6 mahasiswa yang bekerja sebagai dokter. Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Hingga suatu hari ChanBaek dan JongSoo mengetahui sesuatu tentang HunHan. Bad at summary tbh:v [[HUNHAN;SEHUNxLUHAN;SELU]] - ONESHOOT!Warn!NC [Abal:v]


Doctor Please~

Original by kindlyifan

.

Ps : Ini cuma FF abal. Jangan mengharapkan FF ini sebagus FF buatan author-nim author-nim yang udah senior:v

 **WARNING :** NC abal:v

 _Italic_ = flashback

.

.

.

 **6 Juli 2015**

 **11.30 KST**

"Hai, maaf aku baru datang. Apa aku ketinggalan?"tanya Luhan lalu duduk bersama teman-temannya di taman depan klinik.

"Tidak-tidak, kami juga baru saja datang. Duduklah disini Lu."jawab Sehun sambil menepuk sisi di sampingnya. Luhan menurut lalu memakan bekalnya.

"Kalian membahas apa?"tanya Luhan dengan pipi menggembung.

"Membahas bagaimana kita saat di universitas dulu. Ugh, itu berkesan sekali!"jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bersemangat.

"Jangan ditanya lagi. Kita pertama kali kenal saat kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok Kim seonsaengnim. Padahal kita juga belum kenal sama sekali saat itu."timpal Kyungsoo.

"Yap, aku ingat sekali muka takut Luhan saat melihat wajah datar Sehun buahahahaha."ucap Chanyeol yang diikuti tawa oleh yang lainnya, kecuali Luhan tentunya. Ia sedang cemberut dengan rona _pink_ manis di pipinya.

"Yang paling aku ingat itu saat di kantin saat kita masih semester 3. Kita melihat Chanyeol yang dikejar-kejar Prince –anjing peliharaan universitas− hingga ia memanjat pohon dan Prince yang terus menggonggong di bawah pohon hingga sore, buahahaha."ucap Luhan yang semakin membuat tawaan mereka berderai. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya meringis kikuk.

"Yang paling berkesan adalah saat kita telah resmi menjadi sarjana dengan nilai tertinggi dari seluruh angkatan."ucap Sehun lalu meminum kopinya.

"Ah itu, jangan ditanya. Aku –ah, maksudnya kita, sangat senang waktu itu karena tujuan kita bisa tercapai."timpal Jongin.

.

 _ **25 Juni 2014**_

 _ **10.00 KST**_

" _YEAH! Akhirnya kita lulus! Wohoo!"seru Chanyeol pada teman-temannya yang lain._

" _Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya kita berhasil mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Ugh! Aku senang sekali!"timpal Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat senang._

" _Hey, bagaimana jika kita berfoto? Kita sudah jarang sekali berfoto."celetuk Luhan yang disambut anggukan senang dari semua teman-temannya._

 _Luhan dan teman-temannya langsung berlari ke area_ photobooth _hingga menyeruduk orang-orang. Tak pedulikan gerutuan orang lain, yang penting mereka senang. Sampai disana, mereka meminta tolong fotografer disana untuk mengambil foto mereka. Sang fotografer hanya bisa terkekeh memaklumi sifat sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedikit kekanakan itu._

 _Sekumpulan mahasiswa tersebut terdiri dari Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun dan Lu Han. Mereka terhitung populer di universitas ini. Selain berwajah menawan, kemampuan otak mereka bisa diperhitungkan. Nilai mereka paling tinggi dari semua mahasiswa se-angkatan mereka._

" _Sudah selesai berfotonya?"_

 _Suara tegas itu membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya menoleh lalu meringis kikuk. Harabeoji Sehun, pemilik universitas._

" _Sebenarnya masih kurang, tapi kalau harabeoji melarang, ya sudah. A−"_

" _Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti?"Harabeoji Sehun berjalan menghampiri cucu dan teman-temannya. Sedangkan yang dihampiri hanya menunduk dan mengucapkan doa agar mereka tidak dihukum oleh pemilik universitas yang meluluskan mereka. Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan, harabeoji Sehun ingin menarik surat kelulusan mereka?_

" _Ayo kita berfoto lagi. Kita sudah lama tidak berfoto."Suara harabeoji Sehun memecah ketegangan disana. Lalu mereka tertawa dan sang fotografer kembali memotret mereka bersama harabeoji Sehun._

.

 _ **25 Juni 2014**_

 _ **20.00 KST**_

 _Sehun dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang berada di_ café _milik keluarga Chanyeol. Sebagai perayaan kelulusan, kata ibu Chanyeol._

 _Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, seakan-akan tak mempedulikan apapun. Dan tentu saja, mengambil beberapa foto tentang kebersamaan mereka dan meng-_ upload _-nya di akun sosial media mereka._

" _Hey, kalian akan bekerja dimana?"tanya Jongin sambil mengunyah_ steak _-nya._

" _Hmm… mungkin di rumah sakit baru di daerah Gangwon itu."balas Baekhyun._

" _Aku? Emm… di rumah sakit ayahku di daerah Mokpo sana."balas Kyungsoo._

" _Kenapa jauh sekali?"tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca menghadap Kyungsoo._

" _Yaaa… karena kupikir hanya tempat itu yang bisa menerimaku. Jangan khawatir, kita akan terus berkomunikasi seperti biasa."balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman_ heart-lips _-nya.._

" _Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian. Huweeeee~"rengek Luhan dengan bibir cemberut dan mata berkaca-kaca._

" _Kita tidak akan berpisah, percayalah Luhan-hyung."ucap Baekhyun._

" _Kita tidak akan berpisah karena kita adalah sahabat!"celetuk Chanyeol dengan senyum lima juta watt-nya._

" _Kita bukan sahabat. Kita adalah keluarga, dan keluarga harus ada dan saling melengkapi 'kan? Oleh karena itu, walaupun kita harus terpisah, kita harus saling percaya dan berkomunikasi seperti biasa."tambah Jongin yang membuat suasana semakin sedih._

 _Sehun terharu melihat teman-temannya yang saling berpelukan. Ugh, sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mencari ilmu bersama. Sehun sudah terbiasa bersama teman-temannya itu dan ia terlanjur 'malas' untuk mencari teman lain. Tak semua orang di luar sana memiliki sifat sama seperti teman-temannya 'kan?_

" _Sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar kita tidak berpisah."gumam Sehun yang terdengar di telinga teman-temannya._

" _Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Luhan._

" _Yang jelas ini melibatkan kalian dan harabeoji."_

" _HAH?"_

.

 _ **26 Juni 2014**_

 _ **10.00 KST**_

" _Ayolah harabeoji, aku janji tidak akan berulah. Ayolah harabeoji~ Turuti permintaan cucumu yang imut ini~"_

 _Percaya jika itu suara Sehun?_

 _Teman-temannya hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar suara_ bass _Sehun yang berubah menjadi suara anak kucing._

" _Memangnya teman-temanmu setuju dengan usulmu?"tanya Harabeoji Sehun._

" _Sudah kok. Ayolah harabeoji~ bbuing-bbuing~"_

 _Wajah teman-teman Sehun jangan ditanya. Antara menahan tawa dan menahan muntah saat melihat wajah aegyo Sehun. Sehun yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan ketusnya bisa beraegyo? Bahkan wajahnya imut sekali. Ingin sekali teman-temannya mengambil foto saat Sehun ber-aegyo namun hal itu akan membuat nyawa mereka terancam._

 _LOL._

" _Baiklah, harabeoji mengizinkanmu. Tapi ingat, kau harus berbuat baik! Harabeoji sudah memberikanmu kesempatan agar tetap bersama teman-temanmu. Jangan berbuat hal-hal yang dapat merubah kepercayaan harabeoji padamu."_

" _Benarkah harabeoji? Yeeeee… akhirnya! Jeongmal gomawo harabeojieeee~ Saranghaeyoooooo~"_

 _Tolong siapkan kantong muntah untuk teman-teman Sehun._

.

 **6 Juli 2015**

 **11.30 KST**

"Ya, setidaknya kita harus berterimakasih pada Oh harabeoji dan aegyo Sehun. Berkat itu, kita bisa terus bersama hingga sekarang."ujar Kyungsoo yang disambut tawa nyaring teman-temannya –kecuali Sehun yang langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oh bahkan aegyo-mu itu berhasil membuat harabeoji-mu luluh. OMFG aku tidak percaya jika kau bisa ber-aegyo."ucap Jongin lalu tertawa keras yang diikuti dengan teman-temannya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, hitam, Jangan diungkit lagi. Itu memalukan."gerutu Sehun.

"Pantas saja kau menyuruh kami agar tidak membawa ponsel. Ternyata bwahahahaha Oh Tuhan, perutku sakit! Bwahahahaha"timpal Chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tapi kita harus berterima kasih pada Sehun. Kalau bukan karena aegyo-nya itu, kita mungkin akan berpisah jauh."ucap Luhan.

"Nah! Dengarkan itu!"ucap Sehun dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, terimakasih Oh Sehunnie~"balas Chanyeol dengan aegyo.

"AEGYO-MU MENJIJIKAN PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

6 pemuda tersebut kini bekerja di klinik yang dibangun oleh harabeoji Sehun. Sehun menjadi dokter spesialis bedah, Jongin menjadi dokter spesialis paru-paru, Kyungsoo menjadi dokter spesialis mata, Baekhyun menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, Chanyeol menjadi dokter spesialis gigi sedangkan Luhan menjadi dokter spesialis anak.

Walaupun letak kliniknya tidak terletak di pusat kota, tapi klinik mereka selalu didatangi banyak pasien. Entah karena memang ingin berobat atau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya/?:v

.

 **6 Juli 2015**

 **16.30 KST**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk di ruangan Luhan.

"Silahkan masuk."

"LULU UISAAAA~" Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar suara teriakan salah satu pasiennya. Seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun bernama Ziyu yang juga keponakan Sehun.

Dulu, saat Sehun datang ke ruangan Luhan untuk memperkenalkan keponakannya, Luhan terkejut karena wajah anak kecil itu 90% persis dengannya.

"Hai Ziyu. Bagaimana demammu?"tanya Luhan setelah menggendong Ziyu dan mencium pipi Ziyu.

"Ziyu sudah sembuh. Ziyu sekarang sudah bisa bermain sepak bola seperti Ronaldo lohh~"celoteh Ziyu yang semakin membuat Luhan gemas.

"Uisa doakan saat Ziyu dewasa nanti, Ziyu bisa seperti Ronaldo _okay_?"

" _No no no!_ Ziyu tidak mau seperti Ronaldo."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena Ziyu ingin jadi uisa seperti Lulu uisa. Ziyu nanti bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang. Nanti Ziyu bisa membuat semua orang tertawa. Pokoknya Ziyu nanti ingin jadi seperti Lulu uisa, titik!"

"Aigoo~ pintar sekali keponakan Sehun samchon ini ya kkk~"

"Nanti kalau tidak pintar, nanti Ziyu tidak bisa menjadi uisa seperti Lulu uisa."

"Ugh, kau imut sekali. Sini Lulu uisa cium."

"Hihihi, Lulu uisa geliiii~"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun bersandar di tembok melihat Ziyu dan Luhan yang terus tertawa-tawa. Di mata Sehun, Luhan terlihat manis dan cantik saat tertawa. Dan saat Luhan menggendong anak kecil –terutama Ziyu− Luhan terlihat… bersinar.

"Annyeong Sehun samchooonnn~"

Suara Ziyu tersebut memecah fantasi Sehun tentang betapa 'bersinarnya' seorang Luhan saat menggendong dan tertawa bersama keponakannya.

"Aigoo~ akrab sekali dengan Luhan uisa." Sehun langsung menggendong Ziyu lalu menciumi wajah keponakannya dengan sayang.

"Ziyu akrab dengan Lulu uisa karena Lulu uisa yang sudah menyembuhkan Ziyu. Selain itu, Lulu uisa juga baik, ramah dan sering memberi Ziyu permen." Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Ziyu.

"Jika disuruh memilih, Ziyu pilih Lulu uisa atau Sehun samchon?"tanya Luhan.

"Emmm…. Jika Ziyu memilih Lulu uisa, nanti Sehun samchon tidak mau mengajak Ziyu ke Lotte World lagi. Lalu, jika Ziyu memilih Sehun samchon, nanti Ziyu tidak bisa bermain dengan Lulu uisa dan Ziyu tidak dapat permen lagi." Luhan dan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat raut wajah kebingungan anak kecil di gendongan Sehun.

"Ah! Lebih baik begini saja! Lulu uisa dan Sehun samchon menikah saja!" Ziyu berseru senang sambil tertawa-tawa dan bertepuk tangan. Reaksinya berbeda sekali dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Kaget? Canggung? Jantung berdegup keras? Oh tentu saja.

"K-kenapa Ziyu bisa berbicara seperti itu?"tanya Sehun.

"Karena Ziyu sama-sama menyayangi dan mencintai Lulu uisa dan Sehun samchon, jadi daripada harus memilih salah satu, jadi lebih baik menikah saja. Lulu uisa dan Sehun samchon bisa menjadi eomma-appa, mama-baba, _mommy_ - _daddy_ Ziyu. Walaupun mama dan baba Ziyu sudah meninggal, jadi tidak apa-apa jika Ziyu punya mama dan baba lagi, apalagi yang menjadi mama dan baba baru Ziyu adalah Lulu uisa dan Sehun samchon."

Penjelasan Ziyu membuat Sehun dan Luhan kehilangan kata-kata. Ugh, bagaimana bisa anak kecil berusia 5 tahun bisa berbicara seperti itu. Pipi Luhan mulai merona dan jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Nanti kalau Lulu uisa dan Sehun samchon menikah, Lulu uisa akan memakai gaun pengantin putih yang cantik. Sedangkan Sehun samchon memakai jas putih yang gagah. Lalu saat sudah menikah, nanti kita akan tinggal di rumah yang halamannya penuuuuhh dengan bunga-bunga yang ditanam Lulu uisa sendiri. Lalu nanti Lulu uisa bisa memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk Ziyu dan Sehun samchon. Kita nanti makan di meja makan bersama-sama. Lalu setiap Ziyu akan berangkat sekolah bersama Sehun samchon, nanti Ziyu akan selalu mencium pipi Lulu uisa. Lalu setelahnya, Lulu uisa membenarkan pakaian kerja Sehun samchon lalu Sehun samchon mencium kening Lulu uisa. Uuuuuuu~ itu pasti akan sangat mengasyikan!"

Celotehan Ziyu semakin membuat pipi Luhan merona dan membuat Sehun gugup.

"Apa Ziyu terlalu banyak bercerita ya? Ah maafkan Ziyu." Ziyu langsung menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Ziyu. Jangan menangis, uljima~"ucap Luhan lalu mengusap airmata di pipi Ziyu.

"Maafkan Ziyu. Ziyu membuat Lulu uisa dan Sehun samchon marah."

"Siapa yang marah? Samchon dan Luhan uisa tidak marah. Jangan menangis, nanti Ziyu tidak tampan lagi."

"Ziyu hanya rindu dengan mama dan baba."

"Gwaenchanha. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke taman?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lulu uisa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, nanti Lulu uisa belikan permen kapas untuk Ziyu, otte?"

"Neeee~ Ziyu mauuu~ Ayo ayo!"

.

"Bagaimana? Ziyu mau lagi?"tawar Luhan dengan permen kapas di kedua tangannya.

"Iyaaaa~ Xie xie ni, Lulu uisa~"

"Tidak masalah Ziyu~" Luhan kembali memakan permen kapasnya hingga wajahnya belepotan.

"Lu."

"Hm?" Luhan refleks menoleh pada Sehun di sampingnya. Tanpa sengaja, wajah mereka berhadapan dengan hidung yang menempel. Jantung keduanya terpompa hingga menimbulkan semburat merah samar di pipi.

"Wajahmu belepotan permen kapas."

"Oh iyakah? Ugh, pasti lengket sekali."

"Biar aku bersihkan."

Masih dengan posisi hidung menempel, Sehun membersihkan wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Wajah Luhan semakin merona saat ibu jari Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh bibirnya. Bukannya menurunkan tangannya, ibu jarinya malah menelusuri permukaanya. Kenyal dan _kissable_.

Tangan Sehun beralih dari bibir menuju tengkuk Luhan, menahan tengkuk Luhan lalu memajukan wajahnya dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Mata Luhan membelalak kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Sehun menatap tajam dan seolah-olah menyuruh Luhan untuk tetap diam. Dan entah karena sihir apa, Luhan menurut.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan mulai menghisap-hisap dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan. Luhan melenguh dan membuka mulutnya.

Sehun mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Ia menekan lidah Luhan dengan erotis hingga membuat Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan yang −cukup− membakar nafsunya hingga ubun-ubun.

Luhan mengakui jika Sehun adalah _good kisser_. Walaupun Sehun lebih muda darinya, tetapi kemampuannya dalam berciuman sangat berbeda dengan Luhan.

Apa?

Tidak! Luhan tidak mau dikalahkan, apalagi dalam hal berciuman. Apa kata dunia jika ia yang lebih tua daripada Sehun sangat amatir dalam berciuman.

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun lalu 'mempraktekan' apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya tadi, bahkan mungkin lebih kasar. Sehun menyeringai lalu mulai mengimbangi permainan Luhan yang semakin agresif.

Sehun terus menjelajahi mulut hangat Luhan dengan lidahnya. Tak membiarkan Luhan mengambil nafas sedetik saja karena mulut Luhan yang sangat 'nikmat' untuk sekedar dilepaskan.

Nafas Luhan memberat dan ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Serigala lapar dalam diri Sehun bergejolak liar saat melihat bibir basah Luhan. Ia benar-benar menginginkan rusa kecil di depannya sekarang.

Saat Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tanpa sadar Sehun mempersempit tubuh mereka dan tangannya berusaha masuk ke dalam celana Luhan. Meremas dan memijat milik Luhan yang sudah lumayan mengeras.

"A-anghh… S-sehunh…"

Mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan begitu sensualnya, Sehun makin bersemangat menggoda milik Luhan agar semakin tegang lagi.

" _How slutty you are, Lu._ " bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Gairah Luhan semakin tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut hitam Sehun saat Sehun menyesap dan menggigit perpotongan lehernya yang sensitif. Luhan melenguh sekali lagi karena Sehun meninggalkan satu _bitemark_ di sana yang menandakan jika Luhan adalah miliknya. Milik Oh Sehun.

"Oh andai jika aku tak tahu tempat, maka aku akan menggagahimu disini, Lu."bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Luhan hanya merinding saat nafas hangat Sehun menggelitik telinganya.

"Ayo kita kembali. Ziyuuu~ ayo kembali~"seru Sehun setelah mengeluarkan tangannya yang berlumuran pre-cum Luhan.

"Iya samchoooonn~"

.

 **7 Juli 2015**

 **01.45 KST**

Luhan keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Walaupun ia menyukai pekerjaannya karena ia menyukai anak kecil, bukan berarti ia selalu senang. Terkadang ia memang memerlukan istirahat yang cukup.

Suasana koridor klinik terlihat sepi. Ruangan Chanbaek dan Kaisoo sudah kosong. Mungkin mereka akan melakukan 'sesuatu'. Terlihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"Aigoo~ Lulu uisa-nim kenapa? Terlihat lelah sekali kkkk~"goda Sehun dengan wajah jahilnya. Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Huft, untung saja remang-remang, batin Luhan.

"Aku sedang lelah, Sehun. Jangan menggodaku lagi, _okay_?"jawab Luhan acuh. Sehun hanya tersenyum misterius lalu dengan gesit, ia menghimpit tubuh Luhan di tembok.

"Oh, apa kau sedang tidak ingin 'digoda' hm? Lulu uisa-nim?"bisik Sehun lalu mengecup dan menjilat daun telinga Luhan dengan sensual.

"Eunghh… Aku bersungguh-sungguuhhh… Oohh… Sehun uisa-nimhh…"balas Luhan dengan desahannya yang sungguh membakar libido Sehun. Dan apa itu? Menyebutkan nama marganya dengan desahan?

"Panggil namaku, Lulu sayang."bisik Sehun sambil terus menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga Luhan. Tangannya tak lupa merambat nakal ke bongkahan kenyal Luhan di belakang. Sesekali mengelus dan meremasnya.

"Uuunghh… Se-huuunhhh…"

"Nama lengkapku sayang." Tanpa meninggalkan telinga Luhan, jari-jari lincahnya terus mencari 'rumah hangat'-nya.

"A-anghh… Oohh… Sehunhh… Jebalhh…"

"Jebal apa hm?"

"M-masuki a-akuhh…"

"Wow wow, tak semudah itu sayang. Aku lebih suka menikmati _appetizer_ -nya dulu daripada langsung ke _main course_ -nya."

"A-aahh… S-sehunhh… Aku tidak tahaanh… Jebal~"

"Aku suka melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini. Seakan-akan hanya aku yang bisa memuaskanmu. Ziyu sudah kuantarkan ke apartemen dan dia sudah tidur di kamarnya. Cepat, ayo kita pulang. Aku rindu 'rumah hangat' ku."

.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen tak selancar apa yang diharapkan. Luhan yang memang masih kesal karena Sehun terkesan 'menunda-nunda', mulai menggoda Sehun dengan mendesah-desah tak terkendali di mobil Sehun.

"A-ahh S-sehunhh… Jebalhh…"

"Aku tidak suka terburu-buru, sayang."

"A-anghhh… Eummhhh… S-sehunhh…"

"Luhan sudah ku−"

"Eummhhh… A-anghhh… Oh _fuck_ shhh…"

"−bilang." Sehun menjeda ucapannya karena melihat Luhan yang sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan tempo yang cepat. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Bibir _kissable_ -nya merintih dan mendesah.

"Oh sial. Tunggu hukumanmu, _slutty deer_."

Dan Sehun langsung menginjak gas hingga mobilnya melaju cepat.

.

"Sudah bisa bermain sendiri hm?"tanya Sehun dengan suara beratnya. Ia menekan penis Luhan yang sepenuhnya tegang dengan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tegang daritadi saat melihat Luhan mengocok penisnya di mobil. Oh sial. Itu langka sekali.

"T-tapi tidak senikmat sentuhanmu."

"Jadi kau ingin apa, sayang?"

"Manjakan aku dan juga penisku. Aku milikmu malam ini."

"Itu tak cukup sayang."

"Puaskan lubangku yang merindukan penis besarmu itu. Buat aku mendesah dan buat _hole_ -ku longgar Oh Sehun."

"Oh, kata-katamu sungguh binal sekali. Rasakan ini _slut_!"

"A-anhh mmhhh~"

Sehun mengocok penis Luhan yang tegak dengan tempo yang cepat. Lidahnya memainkan kepala penis Luhan dengan menjilat-jilatnya tanpa mau memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"A-aah sialhh… Masukkan Sehun!"

"Ahaha baiklah-baiklah."

"E-eungghhh… A-aaangghhh…"

Tangan Sehun meremas testis Luhan dan mengulum pangkal hingga ujung penis Luhan hingga pemiliknya mendesah-desah nikmat. Sesekali Sehun bergumam sesuatu hingga membuat getaran kecil yang merambat hingga penis Luhan.

Merasakan jika penis yang ada di kulumannya akan mengeluarkan sperma, Sehun melepaskan kulumannya dengan seringai mesumnya. Luhan mengerang frustasi.

Karena kesal dengan Sehun yang memasang seringai mesum yang menyebalkan, Luhan meraih leher Sehun dan berganti menindih Sehun sekarang.

"Karena kau terus menunda-nunda, kurasa kau harus 'dihukum', Sehun uisa-nim."ucap Luhan dengan wajah nafsu lalu mencubit _nipple_ Sehun.

"Kurasa, hukumanmu akan membuatku puas, Lulu uisa-nim. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Ohoho, tentu kau akan menyukainya, Sehun uisa-nim."

Luhan langsung melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh nafsu. Sehun hanya membiarkan sang _submissive_ menguasai mulutnya. Jari-jari Luhan juga menggerayangi tubuh Sehun hingga berhenti di tonjolan coklat di dada Sehun. Jari-jarinya mencubit dan memelintir benda kecil tersebut dengan gemas.

"L-luhaannhh… Shh…" Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu secara sepihak.

"Ini masih belum seberapa, Sehun uisa-nim."

Ciuman Luhan turun di leher putih Sehun. Terkadang Luhan bisa tergoda untuk menjilatnya tanpa malu saat leher ini berkeringat. Terutama tanda lahir berupa titik hitam kecil di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sehun yang semakin membuat Luhan gemas untuk menggigit dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ di sana.

Dan inilah saatnya.

Luhan menciumi dan mengulum leher Sehun sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan saliva. Terkadang Luhan juga menggigiti permukaan leher Sehun, terutama di daerah tanda lahir kecil Sehun.

"A-ah sial! L-luhanhh…"

Karena ingin 'impas', Sehun juga menggigit permukaan leher Luhan dengan nafsu. Kepala Luhan mendongak ke atas, menikmati rangsangan Sehun. Kemudian, Luhan mendesah keras saat Sehun menemukan 'titik rangsangan' di leher Luhan. Sehun semakin gencar menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit daerah itu.

"S-sehunhh…"

"Ow, ada apa denganmu Lulu uisa-nim?" Sehun berdiri dari ranjang dan menatap Luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Senyum seringai menghiasi wajah tampan berkeringat Sehun. Ugh, betapa seksinya dokter bedah ini.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku mau 'lolipop'. Bisakah aku mengulumnya?"tanya Luhan dengan _puppy_ - _eyes_ 'sok' polosnya dengan tangannya yang memijat lembut 'gundukan keras' di antara paha Sehun.

"Shh… _If you want it, come here to get it._ "

Tanpa basa basi, Luhan langsung melepas celana Sehun sehingga terlihatlah 'aset' kebanggaan Sehun yang berdiri. Menantang Luhan untuk segera dikulum.

Luhan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus hingga menyentuh kerongkongannya. Tanpa bantuan tangannya, ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, melihat ekspresi Sehun yang keenakan.

"A-ahh… _So warmhh_... _Fuck…_ Sshhh…"

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang menghisap penisnya dengan matanya yang memandang sayu dan seolah-olah memohon untuk dimasuki. Dan Sehun semakin menggeram saat Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu sehingga penisnya di dalam mulut Luhan semakin tegang.

Oh sial dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Sehun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya menabrak kerongkongan Luhan. Getaran mulut Luhan yang tersedak semakin membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat klimaks.

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan yang ada di bawahnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan _deer eyes_ 'sok' polosnya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan memancarkan nafsu yang kentara. Apalagi mulutnya yang sedang 'diperkosa' oleh penis besar dan gagah Sehun.

"Sshh… Tenanglah sayanghh… Setelah ini lubang laparmu akan kuberi makanan oleh penis besarku ini sayanghh… k-kau akan menjeritkan namaku karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu terpuaskan. Benar begitu sayangkuuhh?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang terus menghisap kuat penis besar Sehun. Sudah 20 menit lebih dan Sehun belum klimaks? Oh Tuhan, dia hebat sekali, batin Luhan. Lalu Luhan menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun yang 'keenakan'. Apa salahnya mengerjai Sehun sedikit?, batinnya.

"AGH! SIAL LUHAN! Jangan menghisapnya terlalu kencang! AAARGHH… LUHAN!"

Dan akhirnya Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya sebagian di mulut Luhan dan sebagiannya lagi di wajah Luhan. Seringai Sehun semakin lebar melihat wajah memohon Luhan yang berlumuran spermanya. Ugh, sial. Dia tegang lagi.

Dengan segera, Luhan menarik Sehun ke atas ranjang. Ia duduk manis dengan penisnya yang tegak di atas perut ber-abs samar milik Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku kaget saat Ziyu mengatakan jika ia ingin kita menikah tadi."ucap Luhan sambil mengusap dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku juga. Baru pertama kalinya Ziyu bilang begitu. Biasanya dia bicara dulu padaku."timpal Sehun.

"Entahlah aku merasa, aku ingin menjadikan Ziyu anakku."

"Yahh, aku juga. Aku bahkan sering dikira ayahnya, padahal aku pamannya."

"Tapi percayalah, Ziyu memang membutuhkan kasih sayang orangtuanya."

"Jadi?"

"Kita yang merawatnya sesuai keinginannya."

"Aku setuju. Jadi bisakah kau masukkan penisku ke _hole_ laparmu itu hm?"

"Tentu saja, Sehun uisa-nim."

Yah, posisi _uke on top_ apa buruknya?

"Uhh… Sehunh… Sakit…"

Walaupun mereka terhitung _sering_ melakukan hal ini, namun karena pekerjaan mereka menjadi dokter membuat mereka menjadi jarang melakukan hal ini. Jadi wajar saja jika Luhan meringis kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Luhan mulai menaik-turunkan badannya. Awalnya lambat lalu berubah cepat. Kepala penis Sehun menabrak prostat Luhan hingga Luhan mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dan erotis yang makin membangkitkan nafsu di dalam tubuh Sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan posisi menjadi ia yang menindih Luhan. Ia tetap memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang semakin cepat.

"A-ahhh sial, perkosa aku Huuunhhh…"

" _You're so bitchy, Luhan. What do you want huh?!_ "

" _Doctor please~ I want you to fuck me harder!_ "

" _Oh, you're so slutty, Luhan!_ "

"Ahhh… lebih cepat lagiiihhh… Yeahhh…"

Dan desahan-desahan itu menjadi erangan lega saat keduanya mencapai puncaknya. Hangat dan lengket.

Keduanya yang memang sudah lelah, langsung melepaskan kontak fisik dan saling menyelimuti diri tanpa berpakaian terlebih dahulu.

Walaupun lelah, mereka tetap tersenyum dan menyelami perasaan masing-masing melalui mata. Yang mereka dapatkan hanya satu hal, bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan saling menyayangi. Mereka tertawa kecil lalu berpelukan dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Jika kita lihat lebih teliti lagi di ruangan yang menjadi saksi 'pergulatan' Sehun dan Luhan, terdapat 2 buah figura foto besar yang tergantung indah di dinding kamar itu.

Salah satu foto memperlihatkan bagaimana bahagianya sekumpulan mahasiswa yang lulus universitas. Foto mereka. Oh Sehun. Lu Han. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo dan harabeoji Sehun.

Dan foto satu lagi, sepasang pengantin yang serasi dengan baju putih bersihnya. Mempelai pria dengan jas yang membuatnya gagah sedangkan mempelai wanita memakai gaun panjang dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat anggun, cantik dan elegan. Namun jika kita memiliki mata yang jeli dan teliti, maka sepasang pengantin itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

Sepertinya permintaan Ziyu memang sudah terwujud.

.

 **7 Juli 2015**

 **09.00 KST**

"Yak, kenapa Sehun dan Luhan-hyung belum datang?!"gerutu Kai yang tetap berusaha menghubungi nomor ponsel kedua temannya yang belum datang ke klinik.

"Ponsel Luhan mungkin mati. Jika Sehun mungkin anak berandal itu sengaja membuat ponselnya tidak aktif."gerutu Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke jas dokternya.

"Apa kita perlu menyusul mereka di apartemen? Kudengar apartemen mereka bersebelahan."usul Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana apartemennya?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Ayo."jawab Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju parkiran klinik.

Semoga saja mereka sudah menyiapkan mental saat sampai di apartemen Luhan dan Sehun.

.

Setelah menempuh 5 menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil, mereka sampai di apartemen yang cukup besar, tempat tinggal Sehun dan Luhan.

Keempat pemuda tadi langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah memakirkan mobilnya.

"Permisi, emmm… dimana kamar Luhan dan Sehun?"tanya Kai pada resepsionis apartemen.

"Kamar Luhan dan Sehun? Ah, maksud Anda kamar Tuan Oh Luhan dan Tuan Oh Sehun?"balas resepsionis yang membuat Jongin dan yang lainnya melongo kaget. Sejak kapan marga Luhan berubah menjadi Oh?

"Emm… maaf sebelumnya, tapi kami mencari kamar Tuan Lu Han, bukan Oh Luhan. Jika Oh Sehun itu memang benar."ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi di apartemen ini hanya ada kamar atas nama Tuan Oh Luhan dan Tuan Oh Sehun."balas resepsionis tersebut.

"Emm… baiklah, dimana kamar mereka?"tanya Chanyeol yang sudah cukup pusing.

"Kamar Tuan Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehun di kamar nomor 1220, di lantai 4."jawab resepsionis tersebut.

"Tunggu, mereka tinggal bersama?"tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah resepsionis itu.

"E-emm…. Saya tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu, tapi sepertinya memang iya. Saya pikir Tuan Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan adalah suami istri karena mereka tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan seorang anak laki-laki kecil."

"MWO?!"

.

"Oh Tuhan kepalaku pusing. _Holy motherfucking hell_ KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI?!"pekik Kyungsoo yang membuat semuanya ketakutan. Lebih tepatnya pada tatapan Kyungsoo yan seakan-akan ingin melahap bulat-bulat kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Em… bukannya kami tidak ingin memberitahu kalian, kami hanya ingin merahasiakannya."balas Luhan takut.

"Hyung, kami bahkan memberitahumu saat kami berpacaran. Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu kami?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan padamu, Luhan-hyung. Tapi kenapa kalian merahasiakannya?"tanya Kyungsoo sedikit lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Luhan saja, agar memperjelas status kami, itu saja."jawab Sehun dengan santai.

" _Holy motherfucking hell._ Oh Tuhan, Jongin, bawa aku ke psikiater sekarang. Aku rasa aku sudah gila dengan semua ini."ujar Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, bisakah kalian jelaskan dari awal lagi tentang 'status' kalian itu?"tanya Jongin dengan penekanan.

"Jadi, sekitar bulan November kemarin, aku dan Sehun menikah. Aku pikir terlalu terburu-buru karena kami baru saja lulus, tapi Sehun terus mendesak. Alasannya karena tadi, dia ingin status kami jelas, jadi aku menyetujuinya. Baba dan mama-ku juga ajaibnya menyetujuinya, jadi kami menikah."

"Jadi, Sehun memaksamu begitu, Luhan-hyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebetulnya, iya."

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun, rasanya aku ingin mencekik lehermu jika kau tidak 'dilindungi' harabeoji-mu."ujar Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang membentuk gestur mencekik pada Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang biarkan Sehun dan Luhan-hyung yang menjalaninya. Lagipula mereka juga sudah meminta maaf pada kita."ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kita bekerja lagi. Kembali ke ruangan masing-masing."ucap Jongin lalu keluar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini lagi. Ugh, aku bahkan tak percaya jika _ssang-namja_ seperti Luhan-hyung sudah menikah dengan bocah berandalan ini."ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lalu menyusul Jongin.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami hyung. Kami menunggu~"ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan lalu pergi dari ruangan Luhan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, albino."gerutu Luhan.

"Hey, kau juga mau 'kan?"balas Sehun.

"Memang iya, tapi kau mendesakku bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'bodoh', idiot?"

"Dasar Oh Sehun mesum! Kurang ajar! Sialan! Bodoh! Idiot! Entah apa lagi yang dapat mendeskripsikan dirimu itu! DASAR IDIOOOOT! Aku benci padamu!"

Ya, biarkan saja Luhan memukuli Sehun sampai puas dan sampai FF ini dihapus FFn/?

.

KKEUT

THE END


End file.
